Renge Shima
|species = Shinigami |gender = Female |age = |relatives = |love =Kain |occupation = Damashigami |black cat = Tama |manga = Chapter 134 |anime = Episode 38 |japanese = Shizuka Ishigami}} is a Shinigami who works as a Damashigami for Sabato Rokudō, Rinne's father, due to failing her school's entrance exam. She has an old black cat named Tama. Appearance Renge is a beautiful Damashigami with long straight black hair in a hime-cut and has dark colored eyes. In Renge's hair she has two flowers on both sides of her head, beneath the flowers are two oni horns. Whether or not Renge wears the school uniform is, at the moment, unconfirmed. However, she does wear a school girl uniform like other Dmashigami girls. Personality Renge has always been wise. After being forced to become a Damashigami, she deeply hates her current lifestyle, in which she uses sleazy tactics to do her job or cause problems for our other characters. She holds bitter hatred for many characters: Ageha for the problems she caused her back in grade school, and Sabato for ruining her life, and that hate moved toward Rinne as well for being his son. She has a crush on Kain and tries to hide her Damashigami ways from him however she can, going so far as to hit him. Background Renge was once a good and wise Shinigami, always getting the top grades and being elected class president every year. In elementary school, Ageha caused many problems for young Renge to the point that Renge developed a bitter hatred for the reckless Shinigami. During Kain's graduation from middle school, Renge was hoping to give him a love letter that also wished him good luck. However, due to a herd of girls who also were giving Kain their letters, Renge was unable to do so. While on her way to take her entrance exam, she was push aside by Sabato on the run which caused her to miss her exam and she was unable to retake it. It was also this event that caused her to become marked as a Damashigami and since she needed a way to pay her bills, Renge had no choice but to truly become a Damashigami. Plot Relationships Sabato Rokudō Because of Sabato, Renge was unable to take her entrance exam and was forced to become marked as a Damashigami. Renge hates him for ruining her life and, like Kain, Renge's hatred falls onto poor Rinne. Rinne Rokudō Since Renge despises Sabato, she feels that Rinne should suffer as well, seeing how he is Sabato's son. She will accept his help if needed, but for the most part she is willing to make Rinne's life a living hell. Sakura Mamiya Renge doesn't hate Sakura like she hates Rinne and Ageha. She once had tea with Sakura and told her about the problems the she is plagued with. Renge might even consider Sakura as something of a friend, seeing she doesn't have any female friends. Ageha Renge and Ageha have a deep dislike for each other and often fight whenever they meet. Kain Kain is Renge's crush from middle school and her unrequited love still continues. Back then, she tried giving him a love letter but failed to do so thanks to other girls who wished to do the same. Renge doesn't want Kain to know about her connections to the Damashigami Company and willingly accepts Rinne's help to keep it a secret. Trivia *Renge looks smiliar to Sango from Inuyasha. *Renge lives in the same club building as Rinne. *Renge's name is spelled in Hiragana (れんげ) and means "Lotus Flower", which is Renge's most commonly used tool. Renge's last name, "Shima" is a Buddhist term for the four types of demons that trouble humans. Those demons are "Bonnouma," a demon of ill desires; "Onma," a demon who causes many kinds of suffering; "Shima" (written differently than Renge's name), the demon of death; and "Tenma", the demon who tries to prevent people from doing good deeds. Gallery E001.jpg|Renge's gold scythe Renge ghost.png|Renge's ghost J001.jpg|Renge and Sakura Renge cat.png|Rege's black cat See Also Category:Characters Category:Female